


Joyride

by Moonfireflight



Series: 707 <3 606 [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Dom!Seven, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, don't do this at home, driving at unsafe speeds, fear as foreplay, mc is a masochist so she's into it don't worry, please be kind, ridiculously self-indulgent smut, spoilers for seven's real name if that's a thing anymore., this is the first thing I've written in over a decade and my first smut, this literally came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/pseuds/Moonfireflight
Summary: You've been married to the man you once knew only as 707 for a few months, and are living at his bunker. He decides to let you drive one of his cars for the first time. You sense he's up to something, but his games always end in good times for both of you, so off you go!





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really late to the Mystic Messenger fandom, but I've now played through all of the routes, and I'm a huge fangirl for Seven. This story idea came from a dream that had me waking up in a sweat, and I felt compelled to actually write it out properly. As in the tags, this is my first time writing any fiction in over a decade. My last attempt was about FFX when I first beat it when it was new. This is also my first time writing smut, so please, be gentle. Edit: fixed one typo and removed a redundant phrase.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to poke me on Tumblr at moonfireflight.tumblr.com <3

Curled up on this beat-up couch with a book in your hands, occasionally peering over the pages to watch your husband while he’s hard at work... This was your favorite sort of evening. You felt so safe here in Saeyoung’s bunker. So cozy in your oversized sweater and favorite skirt, dozing slightly between paragraphs. That’s when Saeyoung suddenly kicks his desk and rolls with his chair to the other side of the room, stretching loudly and exclaiming, “yahoo!” He had been at the computer since breakfast, frowning at his monitor and occasionally typing up a storm. He’d seemed a bit antsy while working today, tapping arrhythmically on the desk, or muttering things under his breath occasionally. You were glad he was finally free from it for the night.

“Is your work finished at last, God Seven?” you say, now fully awake after his dramatic display.

“Yep!” He runs over to you and grabs your hand, eyes twinkling in a way that says he’s up to something. “Babe.  I was thinking…okay I’ve been thinking about it all day. Want to take one of my baby cars for a little joyride?”

You weren’t particularly into cars, and weren’t even a big fan of driving, if you were honest. But, you knew that the array of luxury sports cars he owned meant a great deal to your husband, and you respected that. “Oh. Um, they are lovely but I wouldn’t do any of them justice. You know I drive like an old lady.”

He chuckles softly, “don’t worry.  It will still be fun.  Let’s go!” Smiling brightly, he half-drags you up from the couch, book falling to the floor, forgotten, and pulls you into a hearty bear hug.

“I’m… ack! Honored that you would trust me to drive one of them, really!  Has our relationship leveled up again?”

“Ya, we reached level 8! You didn’t feel it in my hug just now? Ding! Meet me at the garage door, ok?” With that, he ran off to his showroom, leaving you no time to question it further. You were mildly suspicious of Saeyoung’s sudden, almost manic, excitement, but you’d trust him with your life.

Stepping out of the bunker, you took a deep breath. It was late in the evening, and the world was quiet. The muted hues of the outside world a sharp contrast to the colorful cacophony of the bunker. After just a moment, the garage door opened and Saeyoung slowly drove out in a sleek silver sports car that he had been tinkering with on and off throughout the week. He didn’t mention what he’d been working on, but you assumed he was repairing or upgrading something. He loved working on his cars in his spare time, and you loved seeing him working in his tank top and jeans, glistening with sweat, and stained with grease, so it was a win-win really. He pulled up to you and stopped, opening the door to give you a winning, if slightly mischievous smile. He waved his hand to beckon to you, then ungracefully shuffled over to the passenger’s seat, his hoodie getting caught on the gearshift, causing him to struggle with it for a moment. Once settled, he patted the driver’s seat invitingly, grinning. It took you a moment to get comfortable, not being used to the low profile of a car designed for speed. Well, he’d taken you for rides in his other cars, but being in the driver’s seat seemed much different. You carefully smoothed out your skirt, old habits of modesty kicking in despite the only other person here being one who’d seen you in far more debauched states many a time. Saeyoung stayed quiet, watching expectantly, eyes never leaving you. The interior of the car was dim once you shut the door, his amber eyes glinting as you clicked the seatbelt into place.

“Are you ready?” he cooed, smirking slightly.

You shifted the car out of park and hesitantly started moving forward, towards the end of the driveway. “Sure... Where should we go?”

“Don’t worry, honey,” he said brightly. Then, he leaned in close, breath tickling at your ear. In a much lower, seductive voice, dripping with meaning, he half whispered, “just follow. My. Directions.”

Oh. This was… You went from mildly confused to feeling pleasantly warm, head buzzing gently.  You had to stop the car again for a moment to regain your equilibrium, his words having gone straight to your core. You loved when he took control, but still faintly wondered what on earth driving had to do with it tonight. You were eager to find out.

Saeyoung turned away from you and leaned back in his seat confidently, arms crossed before him, looking like a king on his throne. How he could go from being such a goofball to this masterful presence so quickly always amazed you. He kept his gaze forward, looking out the immaculate windshield. So quietly, you nearly missed it, he stated, “drive.”

Turn by turn he guided you, giving directions in the same stern tone, his every word tickling along your nerves, caressing a primal part of your brain. You realized he was leading you toward the expressway, and butterflies started up a dance in your stomach for an entirely different reason.  “Saeyoung, I’m a little nervous… I’ve never driven on the expressway this late in the evening.” He responded with a faint “hmm,” of mild curiosity and nothing more. But you trusted him, and had no desire to end whatever this game was already, so you steeled yourself, and pulled onto the expressway, easing your way up to the speed limit.

“Drive faster,” he stated in a tone that brooked no argument. You gingerly pressed the pedal a bit harder, but even that bit of pressure caused the car to start accelerating much faster than you were ready for, and you felt your stomach lurch slightly, butterflies giving way to what felt like a roiling sea. The landscape was a blur in your peripheral vision as you focused on the road ahead. You were already cresting over the speed limit when he said it again.

“Drive _faster_ ,” this time his voice was more intense, the first emotion he’d shown since you’d gotten on the road. Trembling slightly, from the impact his voice had on you and from your trepidation, you picked up the pace even more, hands shaking slightly as you gripped the wheel tightly. It was dark enough now that the other cars were only brief spots of light blurring by. Thankfully, there were very few other cars around on this stretch. Time in the car seemed to stand still, between the constant hum of the car’s engine, and the mix of fear and thrill pulsing through your whole body, when Saeyoung’s voice came again, this time husky and strained.

“Faster! I want to hear this baby purring under your hands.” Even when he sounded like he was on the verge of losing it, he was still so very much in control. His words caressed your mind, pressing you onward. You sped up more, eyes watering slightly now, not daring to look at the speedometer.  Staring straight ahead, scanning for any vehicles, sudden turns, or other obstacles. Teeth starting to chatter slightly, skin prickling from the rush of adrenaline coursing through your body, a bit of fire in your veins from knowing your husband was clearly enjoying this. The interior of the car seemed to grow hotter, the air thicker. The contrast of your body trembling while the car continued to smoothly glide along the expressway was so foreign and strangely erotic.

Then, the tone of the engine shifted, and you felt, more than heard, something akin to a great beast purring softly and continuously beneath you.  Something seemed to click into place in your mind. This was right. This was perfect. Foot stilling, stopping the mad acceleration, you eagerly awaited confirmation that you’d given your husband what he was seeking. Just then, the redhead next to you gave up a half-broken moan, and you swear you heard the sound of a zipper next to you. Daring to glance away from the road for the briefest of seconds, you saw Saeyoung was palming his erection, and you yelped before gluing your eyes back to the path ahead, just as you passed another vehicle as if it was sitting still. 

Finally, the spell was somewhat broken and you remembered how to speak, fear and exhilaration twisting your voice to something almost unrecognizable. “Saeyoung! What the hell, I can’t focus on the road with you doing that. I’m seriously going to get us killed!”

Throaty laughter echoed through the car at that, and you could feel movement next to you. He was almost leaning against your shoulder when he rumbled, “then you better pull over and do something about it, hmmm?”

Another wave of heat surged through your body at his words, your eyes locking onto the first exit sign that flashed into view. It took every bit of your effort and focus to slow down the car safely, the machinery straining under you anyway as if it was resistant to the idea, your knuckles white from the exertion. Somehow, you made the turnoff without incident, the night blue blur of scenery focusing down into individual trees. You were clearly far away from the city.  Where the hell were you? It didn’t matter, because you spotted a reasonably secluded road into a more heavily wooded area, some part of your brain still remembering that it would be a good idea to stop this mad ride somewhere _private_.

The car skidded slightly, gravel shrieking, then crunching underneath the tires as the graceful vehicle rolled to a stop. Breathing a ragged sigh, you pushed the gearshift into “park”, and stared straight ahead, mind feeling slightly numb and overwhelmed from the rush of emotions. It didn’t click that the engine was still running until Saeyoung reached over and turned the key. With the engine silent at last, the only sounds were your rushing blood and the two of you panting heavily, just slightly out of sync. Saeyoung kept his right hand on the key in the ignition, resting his left arm over the back of your seat, his face inches from yours. The dark look in his eyes told you he didn’t plan to let you rest yet.

“You did so, so, well my pet,” he purred. “But, you still have something you need to take care of.” He moved his hand to your thigh, gripping it tightly, all the while holding your gaze with a hungry expression. He slid his hand further up your thigh, under your skirt, slowing his progress, moving inch by inch, as he panted softly in your ear. Your breathing hitched, your body and mind still wound tight from fear and excitement. His hand left your inner thigh for a moment, just long enough for you to start to worry he was going to stop there, when you felt him reach under you just enough to run a fingernail slowly up your clothed slit, the fabric adding a sweet sensation to touch. Just this small movement, just one finger, left your breathing ragged and your mind aflame. With that, he leaned back into his seat again, this time throwing it back as far as it would go, beckoning you with the same finger he’d just teased you with.

“Saeyoung…ha, you perverted lunatic,” you said, with a breathy chuckle. It was obvious that there was no malice in your statement as you were already squirming in your seat, trying to remove your panties without injuring yourself in the cramped space of the driver’s seat. He was shuffling his tight jeans and boxers down as well. Your mind felt warm and soft, as if you were inebriated, as it did every time he played his games with you. It felt so good to give in to his commands, so right. However, getting over to him wasn’t as easy. He laid back in his seat, arms crossed behind his head, grinning at you smugly as you navigated a car built for speed, not for convenience, and certainly not for this. Sweater askew, shoes lost somewhere along the way, hair a mess, you finally managed to make your way over to your beloved, though you’re sure you’ll have a few bruises tomorrow. There was just enough room in the seat to straddle his thighs, your knees occasionally bumping something annoyingly hard and plastic. Yeah, bruises were a certainty. His expression told you those weren’t the only marks that would be left on you tonight, either.

“There you are,” he murmured, as he helped you settle into place on his thighs. He hummed contentedly, holding a warm, strong hand to your cheek, lovingly, possessively. His eyes were molten gold, drawing you in with a promise to never let you go. He trailed the fingers of his other hand up your thigh, up under your skirt, tracing patterns on your body. You were the first to break eye contact, as you rolled your head back, sighing into the pleasure of his touch. The sight of you, kneeling over him, eyes half lidded and filled with lust, finally getting to have you here in his favorite car… he couldn’t wait any longer. He grasped your hip roughly with one hand, holding you firmly in place. The other hand went to your belly, under your skirt, thumb moving down to start rubbing rough circles on your clit as you gasped and shook in his grip. “Sae…!” You were already so lost you couldn’t even finish his name between pants. He moaned, loving watching you come apart under his hands. His impatience grew, and he slid a finger into your wetness, groaning at how slick you were. He had hoped tonight’s ordeal would be as enjoyable for you as it was for him, and he was ecstatic to feel the evidence that he was right. Your moans turned into desperate whimpers as he added another finger, curling them slightly to hit just the right spot, wet sounds filling the car as he started pumping them in and out even faster, driving you swiftly closer to release. He knows you so well, though. He knows just when to stop to frustrate you most, and so he did just that, and slowly withdrew his soaked fingers. He was smirking the whole time but his pupils, so wide his eyes were a solar eclipse, showed that he was too tightly wound play around much longer.

He used the hand on your hip to guide your body up and forward, then the other to position himself, briefly circling your entrance, before slowly lowering you down, inch by inch, filling you so sweetly. He closed his eyes and groaned, the sound reverberating through your body, and pulled you in close, so that he could catch your soft lips with his own. His kiss was full of urgent need, tongues colliding roughly, teeth catching your lower lip. There was hardly any room to move, yet, the confined space, the discomfort, the pleasure, and the residual fear from your wild night drive were a heady cocktail in your mind. He bucked under you, rolling his hips to make the most out of the limited space, as you matched his dance, keeping him deep within you. You were both so gone you knew this tryst wouldn't last long. You felt Saeyoung's hands slide up your back under your sweater, grasping you tightly, nails digging in for purchase. He groaned as you yelped from the pain and bit down hard on your exposed shoulder with a growl, caressing the aching skin with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Your eyes teared up, pain and pleasure mingling as you neared your peak, your walls trembling around his cock. He looked manic, loving you loving this. He pulled you in for another frantic kiss, moaning deeply against your mouth, then trailing kisses along your jawline, moving to nip and suck on your earlobe. He started to buck into you harder, as you felt his hot breath ticking your ear, “Fuck, you feel so…ah! So good. My cutie is… just as twisted as I am!” His words devolved into a mess of swearing and dark laughter, as both of you lost any semblance of rhythm, desperate for release.

“Ah, god yes, I’m…!” Broken phrases of pleasure tumbled from your lips as all of your senses collapsed down to the building rush of intensity in your core. Your whole body pulsed along with each twitch of his member within you, as he reached his shuddering release deep inside, panting and growling at your throat. You were overtaken with pure sensation, your world like a star bursting into a nova, white hot and blinding. A small sob escaped you at the release of so many emotions all at once, as you collapsed against your husband’s chest, your ragged breathing now in time with his, hearts beating strongly. You felt his shaky hands, one at the small of your back holding you close, the other absently petting the back of your head.  After a few tender moments of silence, laughter started bubbling up from within him. You worked at pushing yourself up from his chest, to look at his face, to puzzle out why he was suddenly so mirthful, tilting your head in an unspoken question.

“Hehehe. You were such a good driver that… heh, the AI only had to kick in a few times!” He continued laughing as you stared at him blankly, starting to comprehend.  The work he was doing on his baby car all week. “I couldn’t think of a better way to test it out! Ha! It was perfect, you were perfect!”

“So…” you started, slowly. “I couldn’t have actually gotten into a wreck. You just did that to scare me and to test your ridiculous robot car?” You started laughing too, though yours was less mirthful than manic.

“Yep! Don’t look so upset, honey. You know you loved it. I haven’t had a good chance to scare you since Halloween last year anyway. Mmm, you are so damn cute you when you are afraid, I can’t help it.”

You looked at his face, flushed, glasses askew, eyes full of love and joy, and mussed his already messy red hair. “Seven Luciel Saeyoung Choi, you really are a perverted lunatic,” a smile creeping up on you despite trying to sound firm. “Okay, I’ll admit it, that was hot, and I love you," you huffed in mock annoyance.

His smile deepened and he pulled you close again, nuzzling into your neck. “I love you too. Always. Now uh, let’s get untangled so your God Seven can help this car drive us home.”


End file.
